Sing me a story of Thought
by o0 Sara NekoChan 0o
Summary: part of the meme thing... i saw it on a story so i thought i'd give it ago. Mainly 11/Amy but there is a little, itsy-bitsy, teeny-weenie Amy/Rory... Oh and self harm thoughts... if you squint..
1. Untogether

Meme Instructions  
oo1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
oo2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
oo3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
oo4. Do ten of these, then post them.

Untogether –Orianthi

Amy looked across the room and looked at the Doctor who was tinkering. She thought back to the last adventure they had. She'd had enough of the Doctor trying to keep her safe. She stood up and walked over to him

"Doctor. Stand up and look at me." She said, authoritively. The Doctor looked at her, startled. "I'm done with you. You get to be my last disaster. You're not moving any faster. I'm not gonna wait for you to change." She said angrily.

"Amy-" She held up her hand.

"Doctor. Let me look after myself. I'm sick of you trying to put me in bubble wrap every time we go out. I just can't deal with it. I'm done. You've won. So you can go and be so.." she struggled for the words. "untogether." She said and glared at him.

"Change Amy?" she nodded.

"Change."


	2. Darling I Do

Darling I do – Shrek

The Doctor was sat on the sand, watching Amy laughing as she ran through the alien sea, black bikini standing out on her pale skin. He smiled at her, realising that without her, he was nothing.

_I know, plenty of people, with eyes closed, they don't see you like I do, darling I do._

Amy looked up at the Doctor on the sand and laughed, how she wished he would join her. She knew he was stressed lately and she just wanted him to relax. She felt guilty for some reason. Like she was forgetting someone important but no-one came to mind.

_I know, plenty of people, with eyes closed, they don't see you like I do, darling I do._

Their eyes met and they both smiled. Neither would admit it, but they were in love. The Doctor showed it in his own way, taking her amazing places and showing her the universe. Amy showed it by just being with him. Having that wonder in her eyes when she saw the universe.

Yes they loved each other.


	3. possibility

Possibility – Lykke Li

Amy stared out of her window. The Doctor had left her when she had tried to kiss him. She didn't really blame him. It was a possibility that all she had, was all she was gonna get. And she had let it go.

She watched as rain started to fall outside and tears started to fall down her cheeks. That's when she knew.

_Tell me when you hear my heart stop, you're the only one that knows, tell me when you hear my silence, there's a possibility I wouldn't know_

Amy stood up and picked up her phone, dialling his number,

"Hello?" She froze. Did she really want to do this?

Yes. She couldn't lie anymore.

"Hey, it's me."

"Amy." She closed her eyes as she braced herself to do what she was going to do.

"I can't do this." She said eventually. The line was silent

"Why?"

"I love him." She said. She heard a gasp from the other end of the phone.

"Ok Amy. He's with me. I'll tell everyone. It's finished." Amy smiled thankfully.

"Thanks Rory." A few minutes later, the TARDIS appeared to an upset Time-lord. "I love you." He froze.

"I do too."


	4. Your love is my Drug

Your love is my drug - ke$ha

Amy hit her head against the wall, trying to get him off her mind. She flopped back onto her bed and tried to forget about him. How was that even possible? She saw him every day. Her aunt had said to get help, so had her friends. If she was truthful, her judgement was getting hazy. She glared. Her sleaze was going to get affected if she kept acting like a love-sick crack head. She stood up and kicked her drawers then smiled.

She didn't care. She loved him. She couldn't get him out her mind. He was her drug.

The only problem was that she didn't know if she was his drug. She wondered if he needed his fix of her like she did.

That moment, the TARDIS arrived and the Doctor appeared and stood in front of her. Suddenly he leant toward her and pressed his lips to her forcefully.

"Sorry Amy." He said when they broke away. "I needed a fix." He winked as he stood up, holding out his hand for her. She took it. She needed her fix too.


	5. If i let you go

If I let you go - Westlife

The Doctor watched the console as he sat there, waiting for Amy's call. He couldn't get her off his mind. He needed to tell her.

But she had him. He needed her. But she still had Rory.

_How will I know, if I let you go?_

The Doctor gave a frustrated cry and willed the feeling to go away. No-one could get to him like her. He was too shy to say, but to proud to lose. He would have to choose in the end. He moaned and put his hands over his face, immediately seeing her face in his mind.

_Once, again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out_

The Doctor glared at the phone. Why was she taking so long? He so wanted to hold her against him, to see her smile at him again. How was he supposed to know now he'd let her go. Oh yeah. She was gonna call.

He moaned as the phone rang and he ran to pick it up.

"Amy?" her voice replied and his hearts swelled. "I'm sorry." Her apology. "Amy, I love you." Silence.

"I love you too Doctor."


	6. No good deed

No good deed-wicked.

The Doctor screamed and kicked the console. Amy was currently in the grasp of the bad guys. Again. It killed him to think she was in trouble. He had been messing around with the TARDIS console, trying to transmit her back on board but it didn't work.

"Every Time!" he shouted." No good deed goes unpunished! No act of charity goes un resented!" He shouted again. "My road of good intentions!" he sat down suddenly, crying almost.

"Rose... Donna... Amy..." her name tore through his hearts. "AMY!" He sat there as he thought. _One name. That's all. Was I really trying to help? Or was I just trying to get noticed? Is that what good deeds are now? Well let the others be right then. Since I can't save her, I'm doing nothing good again. _

He glared at the console as he tried to figure out what to do.


	7. This is the Life

This is the life – Amy MacDonald

The Doctor and Amy were walking down the street, wind blowing past them as they came to a pub. They were back in Leadworth much to Amy's dismay. The Doctor looked at Amy's shivering form, it was a cold night after all. They went into the pub and picked a table while Amy got drinks. The Doctor smiled as he looked around. Seeing a group of younger people in the corner, just talking while older people were up dancing to the music.

Not surprisingly, the Doctor soon found himself singing along and he and Amy were up dancing.

The next morning, their heads were feeling twice the size it was supposed to be.

Amy wasn't in her bed, but in the Doctor's. And the Doctor... well... he was in the washing basket.


	8. Thousand Miles

Thousand miles. – Vanessa Carlton

Amy was walking through town, watching as the people passed, ignoring them and smiling as a happy feeling shot through her. She fell into a quick step as that hunger entered her whenever she was away from him for too long. She smiled as she found the TARDIS. She entered and immediately wondered if the Doctor ever thought of her, like she did him.

_If I could fall, into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by, cos you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just, see you... tonight._

Amy was sat watching him, trying to hide how much he hurt her by her just being at the back of his mind. She didn't want to be ignored anymore. She needed him. She missed him and she seriously wondered something.

"Doctor, do you think if I could fall into the sky... do you think time would pass me by?" she asked innocently. The Doctor paused.

"I don't know." He smiled. "But it's worth a try." He winked and led her to the doors where they tied a rope to their ankles and they floated in space.


	9. Poison Prince

Poison prince – Amy McDonald

Amy was sat watching him. She knew he was lying to her every time he said he loved her. She could see it in his eyes. Why would he be tripping on her?

_I'm looking through his eyes so many lies behind his eyes_

She stood up and walked out, walking through the small, boring town and glaring at anything that moved. She was about to give up with everything completely. They said life was easy, they said life was fair. No-body said they gived a damn and no-body even cared.

Amy had given up as she stood on the edge of the bridge, looking down at the frozen lake below. It was frozen enough to give an impact, but weak enough to break and send her into the water underneath.

She had given.

_And soon my poison prince you'll soon be knocking on heaven's door_


	10. When i get home, Your so dead

When i get home, You're so dead – Mayday Parade

Rory was staring at the Wall, Glaring at it. Amy had just called off the wedding. Was he just another of the guys she had been with. Well this was sorry for the last time.

_The moral this time is, girls make boys cry. _

Rory wiped a tear off his cheek and shouted out, trying to vent the pain that was building up in him. Why had he given himself up to her so easily? She had really only used him. It was how she got by.

Off with her **Doctor**. As Always, Rory was second best.

_Pull the trigger, it never gets closer, do you want to start over?_

Rory hated himself more than her. He let her take over him again. It had been the sixth time he'd been in this position but hey, it was how she got by.

_The moral this time is, girls make boys cry._


End file.
